Ring
by xRitsun
Summary: Just another short drabble. Warnings; Possible Language. Possible ooc-ness. Alternative universe. Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash, or in other words, boy x boy.


**Title: **A Ring

**Author's Note:** Just a short drabble fic I wrote for my brother.

**Warnings:** Possible Language. Ooc-ness. Alternative Universe. Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash, or in other words, boy x boy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, leave me be.

**Summary: **None.

**Pairing:** Riku x Sora.

**Rating: **T.

-x-

"Hey," the taller silver haired male called, in an attempt to get the smaller brunette's attention. He stopped walking, standing in front of the small and only jewelery store in their town, "Sora," he called again, louder as the other male continued to walk, "Sora!"

Said male turned around at the sound of his name, confused as he saw the other male feet away from where he stood. When had Riku stopped walking? "What are you doing all the way over there?" The smaller male called, making his way over to where the other male stood.

"Took you long enough to hear me, idiot," Riku said, ignoring the others' question, he turned around facing the wide window of the small shop.

"I'm not an idiot!" Sora protested glaring at the taller male, "what are you looking at?" He asked, curious as to what the other male wanted from the shop.

"What does it look like I'm looking at?"

"Um, jewelery?" Sora answered, unsure.

"Be more specific than that, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, jerk!" The brunette spoke, as he attempted to shove the other boy in revenge.

Riku remained still, ignoring the smaller male's attempt at pushing him, "just look, will you? Just tell me what you see."

Sora remained silent, glaring at the silver haired male as he turned to face the window of the shop again, looking past the small painted on words of the shop's name. He stared for a few minutes before he spoke, "all I see are rings," he muttered, "are you going to buy a ring? What for?" he questioned, looking at the other boy standing beside him.

Riku smirked, "what do you think I'm gonna use the ring for?"

"I don't know, wear it?" Sora answered confused as to what the silver haired male had planned.

"Yes, but what does a ring signify?"

The brunette remained silent, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he thought about the other male's question, "eh, um, you mean like a promise ring or something?" He answered unsure.

Riku sighed, letting his head fall back as he stared up at the somewhat cloudy sky, after a moment he looked back over at the other boy, "yes. I guess. But I mean for a couple, who've been together for a while, and want to take it further."

"Eh, you mean an engagement ring?" Sora questioned, still unsure of what the other male was talking about.

"Yes, Sora, an engagement ring. I'm thinking of buying one, what do you think?" Riku spoke, smirking as he watched the confused teen beside him.

"I think it's stupid. Why would you buy an engagement ring unless- o-oh," Sora stammered as he finally understood what the other teen meant.

"Caught on, have we?" Riku taunted as he watched the blushing boy beside him.

"Sh-shut up!" Sora said, as he attempted to shove the other boy again, succeeding as Riku moved back a bit, "who in their right mind would know what you're talking about, when you ask like that!" He protested in an attempt to defend himself.

The silver haired male laughed, grabbing the smaller male's hands as the other made an attempt at hitting him, "I made it so obvious though! I stood in front of the store, right in front of the rings and everything!"

"S-Shut up!" Sora shouted, as his face flushed a dark red, "just shut up!" He continued to say as he made an attempt to kick the other boy, as he tried to free his hands from the laughing boy's grip.

After another couple of minutes of attempting to kick the boy and to get his hands free, Sora stopped struggling, glaring up at the laughing male, "you're such a jerk!"

Smirking Riku spoke, "ah, but you love me anyway," he teased, releasing his grip on the smaller boy's hands.

"No, I don't!" Sora denied, pulling his hands away from the taller teen's, turning away from the silver haired male he fled down the street and around the corner.

Riku laughed as he chased after the brunette, "come on, Sora! I was only teasing!"


End file.
